yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Gekka Bijin
Luminous Gate is a character song by Tsubasa Kazanari, featured in Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ. It was first heard in AXZ Episode 3, and again in AXZ Episode 7 as insert song. It was released on July 19, 2017 within the third AXZ character song album. Tracklist #Gekka Bijin #Luminous Gate #Gekka Bijin (Off vocal) #Luminous Gate (Off vocal) Credits *Composer: Noriyasu Agematsu *Arranger: Daisuke Kikuta *Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu Audio Video Gekka Bijin EP3 Gekka Bijin & ZABABA Ignite Module EP7 Lyrics Kanji = あゝ…風に鳴るは　哀し剣ノ唄 虎も恐るる如き　唸る「蒼ノ一閃」 地獄へと通りゃんせ　一つ二つ罪を 数えて候ふ あゝ…百花繚乱　餞(はなむけ)は血桜 あゝ…戦さ場には 乱痴気　鞘鳴らむ 今宵も いざ翼参る　譬(たと)え神でも 不義理は許さぬ 仏に逢うては仏を斬りて 喉笛かっさばく 介錯すら　甚だしい 下郎に遅れなど可笑しい 覚悟の太刀影の 錆になりて還らむ 龍の怒号の如き　落つる「天ノ逆鱗」 空も魂消(たまげ)て笑ふ　人の所業あらず もののけ也と あゝ…鏡花水月　儚く朧(おぼろ)也 あゝ…須(すべから)くと 舞ひて 羽根刃(はねやいば) 死に逝け いざ左様ならば　南無阿弥陀仏 来世逢ひませう 散れどまた咲ひて　蓮(はす)と返さふ 此れまた輪廻也 終夜(よもすがら)の　殺め花 涅槃旅には良き三日月 懺悔の念仏と 手向けの斬(ざん)　いやはや あゝ…いと切なき　侍(さぶら)ふは無常よ あゝ…狐高く 生けよ天晴れと 今宵も いざ翼参る　譬(たと)え神でも 不義理は許さぬ 仏に逢うては仏を斬りて 喉笛かっさばく 鍔迫り合う　葛藤在りて 武士(もののふ)此処に極まる也 正しき義を握る 剣道ーつるぎみちーで御座らむ |-|Romaji = Aa... kaze ni naru wa kanashī tsurugi no uta Tora mo osoruru gotoki unaru "aoi no issen" Jigoku e to tōryanse hitotsu futatsu tsumi wo Kazoete sōrōfu Aa... hyakkaryōran hanamuke wa chizakura Aa... ikisaba ni wa Ranchiki saya naramu Koyoi mo Iza tsubasa mairu tatoe kami demo Fugiri wa yurusanu Hotoke ni aute wa hotoke wo kirite Nodobue kassabaku Kaishaku sura hanahadashī Gerō ni okure nado okashī Kakugo no tachi kage no Sabi ni narite kaeramu Ryū no dogō no gotoki otsuru "ten no gekirin" Sora mo tamagete warafu hito no shogyō arazu Mononoke nari to Aa... kyōka suigetsu hakanaku oboro nari Aa... subekaraku to Maite haneyaiba Shi ni yuke Iza sayō naraba namu amidabutsu Raisei aimaseu Chiredo mata saite hasu to kaesau Kore mata rinne nari Yomosugara no ayamebana Nehan tabi ni wayoki mikadzuki Sange no nenbutsu to Temuke no zan iyahaya Aa... ito setsunaki sabura wa mujō yo Aa... kitsune takaku Ike yo appare to Koyoi mo Iza tsubasa mairu tatoe kami demo Fugiri wa yurusanu Hotoke ni aute wa hotoke wo kirite Nodobue kassabaku Tsubazeriau kattō arite Mononofu koko ni kiwamaru nari Tadashiki gi wo nigiru Tsurugi michi de gozaramu |-|English = Ah... the wind is crying out a sword's sad song Even tigers fear the rumbling "Blue Flash" On your way to hell, once, twice Take count of your sins Ah... the flowers are in bloom, your parting gift shall be bloodied cherry blossoms Ah... on the battlefield Sheaths cry and rave Even tonight Now these wings march forth, even if it's God I shall not forgive dishonour If I meet Buddha, I shall cut Buddha These pipes will be your judge Even when assisting in her lord's suicide It's laughable that a servant should hesitate The flash of my resolve's blade Can never be taken back even if it turns to rust It's as a dragon's roar, the falling "Heaven's Wrath" The skies laugh in astonishment, for this can't be the work of man I am as a vengeful spirit Ah... the image of beauty is fleeting and hazy Ah... by all means The dancing winged blade Goes to her death Now I bid farewell, namu amitabha We'll meet again in our next life The broken will bloom again, we return to the sacred lotus This too is karma The flower of murder blooms all night The crescent moon suits my final pilgrimage I go with a prayer of repentance And this slash as my offering Ah... it is painful, but a samurai's life is transience Ah... the fox stands high To have lived through tonight too Bravo Now these wings march forth, even if it's God I shall not forgive dishonour If I meet Buddha, I shall cut Buddha These pipes will be your judge Where blades clash, where conflict exists The warrior shall reach her peak Holding on to her honour and justice On her path of the sword Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear AXZ Series